A Lustful Love
by kittynboots47834
Summary: Yaoi..My first one....yes indeed....I'm scared....It's a story about someone and someone which in a minute will give it away....
1. Chapter 1

_**A Lustful Love**_

_**By **_

_**kittynboots47834

* * *

**_

"Sesshoumaru!" A voice shouted from the darkness. My heart beat was stopping, slowing down like the voice did.

" Sesshoumaru, don't leave me!"

My body slowly fell to the ground, the thud and crunch of the leaves were the only noises left imprinted in my head.

" Mirouku...I'm not...not..." Everything went black, my heart had stopped.

* * *

_**Change Of Perspective**_

_**Miroku**_

I ran over to his body, it turned cold, ice cold.

" Sesshoumaru!" The tears I cried hit his silky skin. " Sesshy!"

I picked hum up and held his blood covered body in my arms, cradling it. His skin was so pale. Clammy to the touch.

" Sesshoumaru, you bastard! Don't you leave me! You have never quit in your fucking life, so don't fucking give up now!"

Anger and rage took over. " Wake up you bastard!" My hand lifted into the air and hit his face. " Wake up!"

Crying more, I realized that he was gone.

" Sesshoumaru...no don't leave me...you can't leave me...I...I love you." I slowly approached his mouth, kissing him gracefully. There was a spark. A faint spark growing bigger. A warmness came upon his body.

_Did he come back?_

My hand slid behind his head. Tears continued to roll down my face, burning it as they did. Kissing him even more, I felt his hand gently slide around the back of my head. His fingers running through my hair. His tongue went into my mouth, letting me fall into his trap, passion was the only word to describe what was happening. I fell backwards, finally realizing he was back.

" I heard you calling me my name. Miroku, I felt you pull me back" His white, silvery hair fell to cover the emotion in his golden eyes. "I love you, Mirouku."

His golden orbs burned into mine. " Nothing is ever going to change that either."

I watched his eyes fill with tears. My body wasn't going to move. I didn't believe what I had heard, Sesshoumaru did love me. After all that had happened between us, he cared for me. Loved me. My eyes closed, only to feel Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around me. He was trying to comfort me.

" I love you." Sesshoumaru whispered into my ears, with caress. " I love you . . . Mirouku."

* * *

AN: Yeah!...was it good...let me...know...hehehehehe... thnx for the support...kitty 


	2. A Magical Night

_**A Magical Night**_

_**By **_

_**kittynboots47834**_

_The thought of Sesshoumaru telling me he loved me was something that would never leave my mind. He did love me. I loved him_.

* * *

" Sesshou . . . " I ran my fingers through his white hair. The silver strands ran through my fingers with no remorse. " Wake up . . . come on baby . . . " I ran my fingers down his face, feeling his silky skin against my fingertips. My body shuddered.

* * *

_**He was mine and no one else's.

* * *

**_

His blue strips on his face gave his face character. His lips were so inviting. I touched them with greatcare. As I bent down to kiss them, I felt his hand grab mine dragging me over him.

" Sesshou . . . you should be asleep . . ." He ran his fingertips around my face.

" Why should I?" He smiled and pulled me down into a passionate kiss. I sat there in shock as he asked for entrance into my mouth. As his tongue entered my mouth, I felt a spark fire up again. Probing everything, I got the chance for me to go into his mouth. The adrenaline rush from this all was slowly reaching my head.

* * *

_**I loved him...he is mine...

* * *

**_

As we stopped and I backed away, he smiled, answering his own question.

" You're here." He smiled once again as he softly brushed the hair out of my face. " And I can't go to sleep without claiming you as my own."

I looked at him strangely. His hand slowly slid up my shirt. My whole body started to shudder. Taking his hand from underneath my shirt, he slowly removed my shirt with such ease. As I laid down on the bed, Sesshoumaru ran his tongue down my stomach. My pants came off, revealing my body to him. I was his for the taking.

" I love you Miroku . . ." He kissed me again, then traveled down my neck, kissing every inch of it. " I will always love you . . . forever. . ."

I grabbed his body and pushed it against mine. This time it was I who would lead the way.

_**That night I spent in his arms . . . . . Sesshoumaru. . . My lover. . . .

* * *

**_

AN: Second chapter...yeahs...ehehehe...lol...thnx for the support...kitty


End file.
